Cinta, Ami ou Ennemi ?
by Estrella-san
Summary: Tout est dans le titre : Cinta peut être un ami et son contraire... Dans cette fiction,pas d'OC ! Cinta signifie un mot dans une autre langue.Lequel?...- Couple : yaoi, yuri.Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda.Enjoy!
1. Ch1 Réflexions Partie 1 Sanji

Bonjour/ Bonsoir !

Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, il n'y aura pas d'OC dans cette fiction !

Voilà un nouveau début de fanfiction -pas une songifiction-. Alors, pour vous expliquer, il y a un chapitre, mais plusieurs parties dedans (normalement, 4). Or, je mettrai publierai partie par partie, car sinon, il n'y aurait que 3 ou 4 chapitres... (enfin, ça c'est l'idée de départ). Et je ne les ai pas tous écrit. Là, ce que je publie, c'est tout ce que j'ai écrit. La longueur des parties est complètement aléatoire !

Pour les couples, si vous cherchez de l'original, désolée, mais ce n'est pas le but de cette fiction ! Et si vous êtes homophobes, dites bonjour à la petite croix rouge en haut à droite et cliquez dessus, ou cliquez sur retour en arrière -c'est possible aussi-.

Attention, mots grossiers :X

Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda -heureusement, sinon avec toutes les bêtises qu'on leur fait faire...-

Bref, trêve de blablatage inutile,

I hope you enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 1. Réflexions.

_Sur le Going-Merry… C'était un après-midi banal. Ussop, Chopper et le capitaine pêchaient, Zoro faisait ses pompes, Nami et Robin bronzaient tranquillement sur leurs transats, profitant du soleil._

1. « _Inspiration. Expiration._ » Sanji

Je venais à peine de servir les collations pour étancher la soif de mes deux déesses que Luffy hurlait déjà : « ! VIAAAAAAANDE !

- Ça va, pas besoin de hurler ! Je t'apporte ton sandwich de 16h dans quelques minutes… BORDEL LÂCHE-MOI !

- Cook-san, pas d'obscénités, je vous prie, me dit ma Robin d'amour.

Je me jetai à ses pieds en implorant son pardon.

- Veuillez me pardonnez, oh ma Déesse ! Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser !

- Bien sûr, Cook-san, mais vous devriez vous dépêcher, Luffy est en train de s'impatienter.

- A vos ordres Robin d'AMOUUUUUUR ! ».

Tandis que je donnai encore un coup de pied à mon capitaine pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans mon sanctuaire, la cuisine, je jetai un coup d'œil à la vigie. Marimo était en train de faire des pompes –encore- et il commençait à s'essouffler. Tiens, il commence vraiment à fatiguer, il est plus en sueur que d'habitude. 'te il a de ses muscles…

MERDE MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE MOI ? JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE REGARDER UNE ALGUE ! Mais bien foutue l'algue quand même. MERDE ! –Heureusement que Robin-chan ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées, son pauvre petit cœur ne mérite même pas d'entendre ces mots *yeux en cœur*-.

Alors, pour me calmer, je vais dans la cuisine, et je prépare le goûter à l'autre goinfre –et ceux des autres aussi. D'une pierre deux coups !-. Bon, pendant ce temps, je peux réfléchir tranquille. Pourquoi, soudainement comme ça, « je me mets à détailler Marimo ?

- A cause de moi !

- Mais, qui PARLE ? _Putain, je dois péter les plombs, j'entends des voix maintenant…_

- Non, désolé Sanji. C'est l'auteure qui n'suit même pas son script, elle pète les plombs. Ciao ! ».

Ok. Pas de quartier pour le jambon. Hop, en petits dés. Donc, reprenons.

Pourquoi je me mets à regarder Marimo ? Peut-être est-ce à cause de l'abstinence. Ouais, c'est vrai ça d'abord. Quand on ne se soulage pas parce qu'on est toujours ensemble, sur le bateau, à force… Voilà, c'est ça. Je vais dire que ce sont les hormones –teme je parle comme si j'étais un ado quoi !-. Et puis, je vais essayer de remédier à ça. Mes deux amours *yeux en cœur*, je vais leur faire des avances… Elles ne pourront pas y résister ! Sinon, trouvons une autre raison… Ouais, c'est ça. Je pense qu'à force de se disputer, on finit par s'apprécier. Comme disait Zeff « Retiens ça Cornichon. Qui aime bien châtie bien, et les ennemis finissent toujours dans le même lit. ». Ha putain. Le vieux Schnock. J'l'aimai bien, lui. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Bah, toujours à engueuler les autres cuisiniers, je suppose. A ces pensées, un sourire montait à mon visage. Et c'est tout joyeux que je permis à Luffy et autres morfales d'entrer dans ma cuisine.

'te, les gloutons, ils ont déjà fini, en 3 minutes, leur goûter. Pff. Bon, maintenant qu'ils sont repartis, je vais devoir nettoyer, après je pourrai faire un petite pause avant de remettre en route le diner. Aller, je relève mes manches (pour ne pas mouiller mon beau costard) et encore un dernier verre à laver, et ce sera bon…

Claquement de porte.

Silence.

Bruit de chaise qu'on traine sur le sol.

Soupir d'extase –Non mais je me comprends, c'est-à-dire que la personne est heureuse de s'asseoir-.

Encore silence. – façon de parler, on entend le bruit du lavage du verre-.

Ça y est, l'Algue se met à parler… « Oï Sourcil en Vrille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'algue ?, dis-je avec dédain.

- Elle a soif. File-lui à boire, me répondit-il avec conviction.

- Hé ! Tu connais les quatre mots 's'il te plait' ? Mais que suis-je bête, une algue ne connait pas la politesse, ni…, rétorquai-je.

- Oh Baka-cook de mes deux, j'ai SOIF moi !

- J'attends, annonçai-je avec un sourire presque sadique aux lèvres.

- … Ok. Steuplait Ero-cook, marmonna-t-il tellement que j'ai eu du mal à l'entendre, FILE-MOI A BOIRE !

- Bah tu vois, t'en es pas mort ! dis-je en haussant les sourcils, moqueur.

- 'tss », grogna-t-il.

Et c'est ainsi que je donnai un verre –enfin, plusieurs, vous l'aurez compris - de rhum au second de l'équipage. Enfin l'heure de ma pause. Marimo sortit quelques secondes avant moi, et j'eus une vision de son postérieur. MAIS DEPUIS QUAND JE MATE CARREMENT LES FESSES D'UNE ALGUE MOI ! MERDE !

Alors, n'ayant même plus d'envie pour fumer ma clope habituelle, je me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau. En passant, je vis Chopper, Luffy et Ussop se mettre des baguettes dans le nez. Ils sont bêtes, ceux-là, mais ils sont marrants aussi. Bon, on essaie de se reconcentrer. Je vis alors mon reflet dans la glace.

Non, non, rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours un gars aux cheveux fins, blonds, avec des yeux bleus qui se transforment en cœur dès que je vois Robin d'amour ou Nami chérie *yeux en cœur*. Ou dès que j'y pense. Bon, ça suffit. On va dire que c'est le début de folie. Mais oui, j'ai juste pété les plombs. On va dire ça. Mais, à ce moment-là, je ne sais pas si je n'essayai pas de me convaincre moi-même…

Zen. Inspiration. Expiration.

Voilà. Bon, maintenant je vais essayer de voir ce qu'il se passe quand je commence vraiment à draguer mes déesses… Au moins, ça me tiendra l'esprit occupé, et j'arrêterai de me poser des questions, inutiles.

C'est alors qu'une petite voix intérieure me souffla « Mais qui te dit qu'elles sont inutiles ?... ».


	2. Partie 2 Robin

2. « _Mais c'est gentil de me l'avoir proposé…_ » Robin

Aujourd'hui, à 16h03, Sanji vint avec des cocktails, qui avaient l'air rafraîchissant. Parfait, car la température était assez élevée aujourd'hui. Notre pauvre Chopper nous le rappelait : il transpirait à grosses gouttes, même s'il riait avec le capitaine et son grand idole, Ussop. Je remerciai Sanji, qui était de nouveau avec ses yeux en cœur, ces yeux qui le caractérisent. Alors qu'il commençait à devenir grossier, car Luffy le sommait de lui donner à manger aussi, je le rappelai à l'ordre. Et bien sûr, il m'obéit immédiatement. Sa galanterie finira par le perdre. Pendant qu'il retourne à la cuisine, je commence à siroter avec plaisir la boisson. Oh… Si mes yeux ne me jouent pas des tours, Monsieur le cuisinier regarde avec insistance notre bretteur, puis détourne la tête, qui se balance maintenant de droite à gauche, comme s'il niait quelque chose. Et le voilà avec les yeux en cœur maintenant.

Alors comme ça, Sanji commençait à nous faire des cachotteries ? Oh… C'est mignon quand même. Même si mon regard avait l'air captivé par le livre intitulé « La fin de l'humanité », je réfléchissais. Puis, je me dis alors « Je pense qu'il y aura d'autres signes ». C'est sur cette pensée que je me replongeai dans mon livre. Mais, c'était sans compter sur notre capitaine.

Il s'approcha à 2 mètres de moi, me fixa, et me demanda : « Robin, tu veux venir jouer avec nous ?

- Non merci, Capitaine. Mais c'est gentil de me l'avoir proposé » lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Alors, il interrogea du regard Nami, qui lui sortit d'une voix froide comme la mort, et en décortiquant chaque syllabe : « N'y pense même pas ». Effrayé, Luffy partit en courant et rejoignit ses comparses, qui continuaient de s'amuser. Nami commença alors à papoter avec moi, étant les seules représentantes de la gente féminine à bord : « Dis-moi Robin…

- Oui, Navigatrice ?

- As-tu remarqué ?

- Quoi ? lui dis-je avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Tu sais très bien, continua-t-elle, sur le même ton.

- Avec nos chat et chien ? Bien sûr, affirmai-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ils sont mignons quand même…, m'avoua la rousse.

- Tu vas un peu loin, la détrompai-je. Pour l'instant…

- Je crois savoir ce que tu vas me dire, me coupa-t-elle. Et à ceci je te réponds que ça ne durera pas très longtemps.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. Laissons le temps faire.

- Oui. De plus, je suppose que les deux doivent se triturer les méninges pour savoir ce qu'ils leur arrivent. Mais sont-ils les seuls ? se questionna Nami, d'une voix très basse.

- Oui, ils doivent se poser des questions », dis-je, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'avait dit la navigatrice. Et il me semble qu'elle soupira de soulagement.

Ainsi, après une conversation à mots couverts avec ma voisine, nous étions d'accord : Zoro et Sanji formeraient un beau couple. Mais est-ce qu'il se fera ? Laisseront-ils leur fierté de côté ?

Mais maintenant, je commence à chercher la signification des mots que Nami avait chuchotés. « Mais sont-ils les seuls ? »… Hum. Je chercherai plus tard. Pour l'instant, _la fin de l'humanité_ m'attend. Avant d'être complètement immergée dans le livre, il me semble que Nami est partie dans la salle d'eau des filles, assez rouge, elle aussi.


	3. Partie 3 Zoro

3. « _Haaaaaaaaaaaa. _» Zoro

Cet après-midi était assez banal. De la vigie, je voyais Luffy, Chopper et Ussop faire les idiots avec leurs baguettes –mais au fond, j'les aime bien ces imbéciles-. Même la sorcière ou l'archéologue semblaient reposées. J'étais tout à fait calme, quand évidemment, il a fallu que l'autre idiot vienne désaltérer ses 'déesses'. Lui alors. Je n'ai strictement aucune affinité avec lui. Le seul truc où on doit être d'accord, c'est que l'autre nous énerve tellement que si on n'était pas nakamas, on se serait déjà entretué. Pff. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je décidai de continuer mes pompes, tout en réfléchissant.

Il vient de donner un coup de pied au capitaine. ENFIN ! Il s'en va ! En pleine flexion, je le vois me regarder. Et il rougit. Ensuite, il part, les yeux en cœur, et disparait de mon champ de vision.

HOLAUNEPETITEMINUTE. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Il vient de me… regarder ? Et rougir ? Mais oui, c'est ça Zoro. 'teme, il a du fumer et ses vapeurs ont du me monter à la tête. Voilà c'est ça. Tiens, j'ai trouvé une réponse de la question existentielle « Pourquoi je n'aime pas Sanji ». Il fume. Et je n'aime pas la fumée. En plus, il est tout maigre, aussi mince qu'une meuf. Il ne doit pas avoir de muscles. Quoi que. Non, ça, je ne peux malheureusement lui enlever. Il a des muscles. Il doit bien, pour me donner des coups de pieds. Ils ne me font pas mal, mais bon, vu les dégâts que Sanji provoque quand il donne un coup de pied, je veux bien croire qu'il n'est pas si nul que ça, même si ses adversaires doivent être un peu stupide aussi, et ne pas savoir riposter.

Merde. Avec les boissons qu'il a données aux filles, ça m'a donné soif cette histoire. Bon, tant pis. Je prends une serviette, je me sèche un peu. Tiens, j'ai plus transpiré que d'habitude ? Bah, la chaleur sûrement.

Je m'avance alors vers l'entre du cuisinier. Je claque la porte derrière moi, pour qu'il entende que je suis arrivé. Je tire la chaise en la laissant trainer sur le sol. Je prends de grandes inspirations, content, car il fait plus frais dans la cuisine qu'à la vigie. De dos, je crois qu'il lave un verre (j'ai cru voir les autres goinfres sortir avant que j'entre). Puis, n'ayant pas envie de commencer la discussion, je reste silencieux, et observe la seule âme qui vit dans cette pièce. En fait, le cuisinier a beau être mince, il a quand même des muscles –il a relevé ses manches-. Ses cheveux blonds sont très fins, et mon regard se pose sur… le postérieur de mon nakama. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Merde, merde… Euh, bon tant pis, je commence à lui parler, il faut que mon cerveau pense à autre chose. 'te, son costard est moulant à souhait... NON ! STOP !

Ok, je lui demande à boire, et ce putain de cuistot me demande les quatre mots « s'il te plait ». Ha l'enfoiré. Je lui ferai payer, un de ces quatre. Mais, fort heureusement pour sa vie, il me donne à présent des verres de ma boisson favorite. Haaaaaaaaaaaa. Ça fait du bien. Je me désaltère à grosses gorgées, seules gorgées que je puisse avoir, et puis repars finir mes entrainements. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Pour ne pas être trop troublé, je sors le premier de la cuisine, Sanji à mes talons me semble-t-il.

Je repars donc à mon poste, à la vigie, et voit Sanji aller vers la salle de bain. MAIS POURQUOI FAUT IL QUE JE REGARDE OU IL VA ? Bon, ok. Zeeeen. Je vais soulever des haltères. Ça va me déstresser un peu. Et puis un peu m'occuper aussi. Argh, voilà Sanji qui revient vers les femmes de l'équipage. Putain, mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi stupide quand il est avec des meufs ? Merde. Bon, je vais fermer les yeux, et dormir un peu. Au moins, je ne penserai plus à l'autre ensuqué. Juste avant de plonger dans les délicieux bras de Morphée, une petite voix me souffla : « C'est ce que tu crois, Zoro, c'est ce que tu crois… Fais de beaux rêves. ».


	4. Partie 4 Nami

Bonjour ! Hé non, pour votre plus grand malheur, je ne suis malheureusement pas morte ! (dû moins, pas encore). EN fait, j'avais complètement oublié cette fic, qui était en cours, et en fait, ce chapitre traine là dans mon ordi depuis... Bah la première publication ! (j'avais écrit le premier chapitre en entier en fait !).

Donc, désolée pour les deux personnes qui me suivent ! Merci Hasegawa et Imouto-chan (je me permets de t'appeler comme ça, tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?) !

* * *

4. « _Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire…_ » Nami

Je m'étirai tranquillement. Je venais de faire une petite sieste, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. C'est vrai que je suis très fatiguée ces temps-ci. Mais bon, je suis contente, j'ai réussi à finir de cartographier la dernière île hier, et à présent, je n'ai plus qu'à me détendre. Tiens, voici Sanji qui vient nous porter à boire. Evidemment, notre capitaine ne peut s'empêcher de le coller aux baskets pour avoir de la nourriture. Je souris en me questionnant que serait Luffy sans Sanji. Bah, avant qu'il le rencontre, il s'en sortait. Il devait vider toute la nourriture de chez lui. Je me demande ce qu'en pensait sa mère…

Alors que je vis Sanji s'en aller, il fixa le second de l'équipage, rosit très légèrement, puis eut les yeux en cœur. Ça alors ! Qu'il ait les yeux en cœur, je peux le concevoir, il a dû penser à Robin ou à moi. C'est vrai qu'on est bien faites. Mais… Qu'il ait rosi en regardant Zoro, ça, ce n'est pas normal. Oh, mais peut-être que Sanji drague les femmes mais qu'il aime les hommes ? Après tout ! Il nous a toujours traitées en deux princesses, mais ne nous a jamais fait des avances, plus… poussées. Mais j'oubliai : sa galanterie ! Autant, il ne veut pas nous effaroucher. Ou alors… Si mes déductions sont bonnes, il doit aimer celui qu'il traite de 'tête de gazon' à longueur de journée.

Alors, nous serions deux amoureux sur ce bateau ? Oui, j'aime une personne sur ce bateau. Mais, elle ne peut pas le savoir. Impossible. J'ai quand même été voleuse, je sais quand j'ai été découverte. Et il ne me semble pas que Robin l'ai vu, et les autres, ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte. Sauf Sanji. Seulement, maintenant, il est amoureux. Oh, je dois parler avec elle.

Tiens, elle aussi l'a remarqué ! Que c'est bien de parler avec quelqu'un qui comprend à demi-mots ! Tout de même, j'en avais assez de la stupidité des autres…

Zut, une phrase m'a échappée ! Pourvu que Robin ne l'ai pas entendu…

Ouf, elle n'a pas relevé l'expression. Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait entendu. Sinon, je pense qu'elle aurait compris. Elle est tellement intelligente. C'est dur à l'admettre, mais, plus que moi, sûrement. Oui, mais elle est plus vieille aussi. Donc, c'est normal.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je réfléchissais aux personnes qui m'entouraient, et que je considérai comme ma famille. Luffy. Le gars qui voulait devenir Seigneur des Pirates. Stupide, toujours affamé, mais au fond, c'est un gentil pirate. Que serais-je maintenant, sans son intervention ? Surtout qu'il a crié, après avoir tué Arlong, que je suis sa nakama… Oui, je devrai arrêter de le taper, mais bon, il le cherche après tout ! Mais au moins, lui, il a gardé son âme d'enfant, ce que je lui envie parfois, d'ailleurs.

Zoro. Ha, l'amoureux de Sanji. Celui qui veut devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde. Bah, le gars qui perd beaucoup de sang à chaque combat, et que j'oblige à m'obéir en lui disant que je vais augmenter sa dette. Lui, j'l'aime bien, parce qu'un jour, il devra bien me rembourser. –Non, Nami, pas yeux en berrys… OUI J'AI REUSSI ! J'SUIS LA PLUS FORTE !-.

Sanji. Le cuisinier qui drague les femmes et qui aime -d'après mes déductions- les hommes. Il veut découvrir All Blue. Bah, il a une "galanterie" qui le perdra, mais bon, s'il m'embêtait un peu moins, je l'apprécierai plus je pense. Je médis, j'aime bien quand il fait attention à nous, avec Robin. C'est assez sympa de sa part, même si c'est son éducation, je le sais.

Ussop. Le gars racontant des mensonges, et voulant devenir un grand guerrier des mers. Mais il est profondément amoureux de Kaya. Ce qu'ils peuvent être chou tous les deux. A part ça, il est aussi bête que Luffy, mais bon, je ne lui en veux pas trop, il m'a quand même construit une arme qui permet de me défendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ce qui n'est pas si mal.

Chopper. Le renne au grand cœur, qui veut guérir toutes les maladies du monde. Lui, je le trouve mignon, et il se débrouille bien combat. Mais bon, il est encore tout jeune, et fait pas mal de bêtise. Ha là là, la jeunesse !

Robin. Surnommée la fille du démon. Qui peut lire les ponéglyphes, et vous tuer en disant « Clutch ». Elle veut découvrir la vraie histoire, ce qui s'est passé dans le siècle oublié. Tout est inscrit sur le « Rio Ponéglyphe ». Une jolie fille, dont Sanji ne cesse de vanter les mérites – en même temps, il est toujours en train de faire les louanges des filles qu'il croise -.

A présent, je file dans la salle de bain me rafraîchir. C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud, sur le Going Merry…


	5. Ch2 Jouons à cache cache

Bonsoir ! Hé non ! Je ne suis pas mourue ! Moi bien parler la France ! Moi aller me pendre ! *pan* (oui, je sais, je dis que je vais me pendre, et après, j'utilise un pistolet. Logique !).

Pour faire plaisir à Imouto-chan, je mets cette petite partie (ce sera la plus longue des 4 !). Oui, la longueur des parties de chaque chapitre est quasi-nulle, je sais. Je remercie beaucoup Imouto-chan, donc, Hasegawa, évidemment, et Charlotte-sama, pour leurs gentilles reviews ! (J'écris pour vous trois en fait ^^).

Allez, assez de nyanyaterie, et... (Zut, j'allais dire "Action" !), enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 2. Jouons à cache-cache.

1. « _N'essaie pas de détourner le sujet !_ » Sanji

Alors que je sortais de la salle de bain, je sentis alors un gros poids qui m'assomma. Alors que je relevai péniblement les yeux, je vis un grand sourire avec de belles dents blanches, et un chapeau de paille. Alors là, il allait morfler… « LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

- Oï Sanji, désolé ! Dis, tu viens jouer à cache-cache ?

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire ?

- Allez SANJI STEUPLAIIIIIIIIT !

- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, tant que je n'aurai pas accepté. C'est ça ?, soufflai-je, énervé.

- C'est CAAAAAA ! Allez viens, on va s'AMUUUUUUSER !

- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Pff. Mais bon, pas longtemps, hein, le prévenais-je car j'avais un dîner à mettre en route ensuite.

Mais il n'avait même pas entendu mon avertissement car il était déjà reparti hurler aux autres qu'on allait jouer à cache-cache. Ha, je te jure, ce capitaine est vraiment hors du commun. Mais bon, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a tous suivi, après tout, non ?

Tout l'équipage accepta de jouer, même mes deux déesses ! Alors, Luffy nous dit que nous avions 2 minutes pour nous cacher. Dans son langage, comptez 50 secondes, car notre cher capitaine compte très vite, lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer. Je fermai les yeux, et la première cachette qui me vient fut… La vigie. Me félicitant de ce choix –qui irait chercher le cuisinier à la vigie ? Je parie que Luffy en serait capable…- je montai donc à ma nouvelle cachette. J'eus à peine le temps de me recroqueviller, que Luffy hurlait déjà « J'ARRIIIIIIIIIIIVE ! ». J'avais raison, il n'a même pas tenu une minute. Souriant, je me dis qu'il fallait que je me dépêche, de trouver comment rester hors de champ de vision, s'il montait voir à la vigie … Bah, j'improviserai !

D'après le bruit de ses pas, il était parti vers les chambres… Me sentant en « sécurité », mes pensées s'envolèrent vers… Devinez… Gagné.

Marimo.

Merde, pourquoi j'ai une boule au ventre qui se forme ? Bah, de toute façon, si j'y pense une bonne fois pour toutes, sérieusement, j'aurai la paix, non ? Donc, Marimo. Je dois l'admettre, il a pas mal de force, qu'il a d'ailleurs encore développé cet après-midi. Et, ayant remarqué à ce moment, il a des muscles… Pff, il commence vraiment à faire chaud ici ! Le soleil cogne encore, et moi j'ai la bonne idée de m'y exposer, moi et ma peau blanche !

« _Non, Sanji, n'essaie pas de détourner le sujet_. »

Mon Dieu, ma conscience se met à se différencier de mon… cerveau ? Argh ! Je deviens fou !

« _De quoi, ou de qui… le sais-tu au moins_ _?_

- NON ! ».

Ça y est, la folie me prend. Je parle à moi-même. Tant pis, je suis irrécupérable, mais j'ai bien l'intention de gagner au moins cette joute orale avec… Une autre partie de moi-même… Ou, n'importe quoi que soit cette fichue voix !

« _Tu ne l'aimes pas car elle révèle la vérité._

- C'est FAUX !

_- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche, Sanji. Enfin ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu n'étais jamais vraiment sorti avec les filles du bateau ?_

- Mon éducation de gentleman me force à être galant, ne pas être…

_- Ça, je m'en fou ! Franchement, Sanji, pourquoi d'après toi tu te mets à mater le… postérieur de Zoro ?_

- PARCE QU'IL ME LE FOUT SOUS LE NEZ CE CON !

_- Ne dis pas que tu détournais le regard à ce moment là ! Ou que la vue te déplaisait…_

- Ben, si…

_- Menteur. _

- Oh et puis merde ! Si tu sais tout, dis-moi ce qu'il m'arrive !

_- Je peux te le dire, tu en as une idée, mais tu refuses de l'admettre. Ecoute ton cœur. Pourquoi tu as eu peur en le voyant se faire trancher le torse par Mihawk ? Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours la bagarre avec lui ?_

- …

_- Qui aime bien, châtie bien. Allez, avoue-le. Tu te sentiras mieux._

- De 1, tu MENS ! De 2, s'il y avait l'infime possibilité dans cet immense univers, non, cette galaxie, et que par miracle, tu aies raison, qu'est-ce ça ferait ?

- TROUVE SANJI ! HAHAHA T'ES DOUE TOI TU PARLES, TROP FACILE !

- Hé merde… _Zut ! Sanji trouve quelque chose à répliquer_… PUTAIN MAIS POURQUOI T'AS UNE MIETTE DE GATEAU SUR LE BORD DE TA BOUCHE !

- Mais, mais, Sanji, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- GENRE TU VAS ME FAIRE AVALER CETTE BÊTISE ! VA TROUVER LES AUTRES ET TA MORT APRES !

- Naaaaaooooooon ! ».

Le voilà qui part en courant. Ouf, j'ai eu chaud, n'empêche qu'il m'a vu parler avec… Moi-même. Ça craint. Tant pis. Alors, je serai… Amoureux de Marimo ? Mes mains, tremblantes, passèrent dans mes cheveux : j'étais complètement décontenancé. Ho et puis merde ! Je suis amoureux et voilà !

« _Tu en as mis du temps, pour l'assumer…_

- Oh toi ça va hein ! ».

Ayant trouvé une réponse correcte à mon angoisse, j'étais maintenant calme. La tempête intérieure en moi était passée. J'avais déjà été amoureux, mais d'un homme ? En même temps, qui ne succomberait pas ses muscles, sa peau mate…

« _T'es un rapide toi, dis-donc_ ! Dit la voix, moqueuse.

- TAIS-TOI !

- _D'accord, d'accord !_ » accepta-t-elle en riant.

En attendant que Luffy trouve les autres, je vais aller dans la cuisine, voir quels dégâts il a commis. En plus, je suis le premier à avoir été découvert, je pense avoir du temps devant moi. Souriant, une pensée vient alors dans mon esprit « Finalement, j'aime bien les parties de cache-cache ». Et la voix vint une dernière fois me déranger en chuchotant : « _Donc on oublie les filles… ça me plait bien…_ ».


	6. Ch2 Partie 2 Robin

Heeeeeyyyy !

2. « _Pas si bête… !_ » Robin

J'étais captivée par mon livre mais évidemment, Luffy, notre cher capitaine, avait dû venir me déranger. Avec ses yeux de chiots suppliants, il me demanda si j'étais prête à jouer avec le reste de l'équipage à cache-cache. Souriante, je soupirai et refermai mon livre. Je lui répondis que j'acceptai volontiers. Après tout, _la fin de l'humanité _pouvait bien attendre un moment, non ? –Remarquez le jeu de mot pourri avec le nom du livre et sa signification-.

Luffy, tout heureux, continuait à courir en demandant si les autres voulaient bien jouer avec nous. Je riais doucement en m'imaginant la réponse de la navigatrice. En parlant du loup, la voilà qui revient de la salle de bain, et se dirige vers la chambre. Luffy revint me voir quelques secondes après, et me conseilla de commencer à me cacher. Je réfléchissais… Je décidai de me cacher au milieu des mandariniers de notre navigatrice. Après tout, elle avait interdit à Luffy de trop les abîmer. Même s'il eut du mal à comprendre, il finit par respecter cet interdit, à force d'avoir des bosses sur sa pauvre petite tête.

Maintenant cachée, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre patiemment. Je n'ai pas pris mon livre, le bruit des pages qu'on tourne est petit, certes, mais on peut vous démasquer à cause de celui-ci. Donc, la façon la plus simple de s'occuper l'esprit sans faire aucun bruit est de penser.

Je pensai avoir deviné que Sanji nourrit quelques sentiments pour notre bretteur. Je pense qu'il va avoir beaucoup de mal à assumer, un gentleman comme lui.

Un bruit ? Vite, j'utilise mon pouvoir et fais éclore un œil sur un mur du Going-Merry. Luffy se dirige vers la cuisine… J'aurai du m'en douter ! Luffy nous faisait croire à une partie de cache-cache pendant qu'il s'empiffrait bien gentiment l'estomac, dans le dos du cuisinier… Pas si bête que ça notre capitaine ! Enfin, je peux me reconcentrer sur les sentiments de Sanji.

Je sais que Sanji, même s'il aura du mal, aura forcément un déclic et se rendra compte de son amour pour son « Marimo ». Je me demande si monsieur le bretteur est homosexuel… Ce qui m'arrangerait, c'est qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble. Je ne suis pas une fan de l'amour entre deux hommes. Evidemment, ce sont mes nakamas, mais je pense que j'aurai du mal à digérer leur histoire d'amour, s'ils venaient à être ensemble, et exposer leur statut, voire trop. Enfin, tant qu'ils ne font rien de trop explicite devant nous, ça ne sera pas un souci. Et puis, il faut que je sois plus ouverte, mais…

J'étais là dans mes réflexions lorsque j'entends quelqu'un parler à voix haute, comme si cette personne avait deux personnalités, et qu'elles se chamaillaient… Mais, mes oreilles me jouent des tours ou… Je fais alors apparaître discrètement un œil et une oreille près de la vigie… Non, je ne rêve pas ! Monsieur le cuisinier parle avec lui-même ! Il est tellement amoureux que ça ? Oh, je crois que la suite des événements sera intéressante –il faut absolument que je résolve ce problème de commencement d'homophobie moi…-.

Encore du bruit ? Luffy a déjà terminé de dévaliser la cuisine ? Je me demande ce que l'on va manger ce soir… Peu importe, il me semble que le capitaine se rapproche de moi. Ha non, il part vers la vigie. Mais, suis-je bête, il a du entendre Sanji parler tout haut, et il va donc lui dire qu'il l'a trouvé… Bon, tant pis, je m'ennuie trop, et discrètement, j'utilise mon pouvoir et fais venir mon livre. Je pourrai le lire quand j'en aurai envie. Tout en gardant une oreille à l'affut, j'observe que le soleil décline, et indique clairement que le début de soirée est proche.

Ne trouvant d'autre occupation, je décide de chercher des yeux mes nakamas. Ce qui n'est pas très compliqué. Je fais apparaître des yeux sur tous les murs que je peux voir d'ici. Sanji était dans la vigie, donc. Nami est dans la salle de bain et Chopper sous le lit de l'infirmerie. Je discerne Ussop dans son atelier, caché par la table, ayant une longue nappe blanche. Zoro est celui que j'aperçois en dernier. Il est…


	7. Ch2 Partie 3 Zoro

Hello la compagnie ! Et non, je ne suis pas mourue ! Bon, désolée pour ce chapitre ultra-court.. é_è

En fait, j'ai déjà écrit ce chapitre depuis le dernier posté, et le prochain est aussi déjà écrit... PAS TAPER ! En fait, j'ai fait une pause sur l'écriture, pour m'occuper de corriger des fics, et donc, la prochaine partie est écrite, mais le chapitre 3 n'est pas commencé. En fait, je ne sais pas comment je vais me dépatouiller pour me sortir de cette.. Histoire plus que tordue -'

#Et pour les lectrices de "Sans aucun regret", le prochain chapitre n'est pas du tout écrit, mais le chapitre 5 oui ! En fait j'écris les chapitres quand j'en ai envie.. Qui est partante pour me mettre un coup de pied aux fesses pour me bouger ?#

Petit rappel : La dernière fois dans "Cinta, Ami ou Ennemi ?" [putain ça fait trop pub là xD], c'était à Robin de raconter l'histoire. Elle finit sur "Zoro est celui que j'aperçois en dernier. Il est…"

3. « _dans le dos de Baka-cook._ » Zoro

* * *

Là, je me dois de faire une pause. Inutile, je le concède, mais je dois la faire. Pour apporter une petit précision.  
ZORO N'EST PAS DANS LE DOS DE SANJI ! #se barre en courant#

*tousse tousse* Reprenons.

* * *

Quelle bonne idée j'ai eue de me cacher ici dis donc. Il fait frais, j'suis tranquille, je peux même pioncer. Quelle idée il a eu aussi, Luffy, de nous faire jouer à cache-cache ? Bah, j'suis sûr qu'il va en profiter pour bouffer tout ce qu'il y a dans la cuisine, dans le dos de Baka-cook. En tous cas, c'est ce que me disaient ses yeux quand il m'a annoncé qu'il voulait _absolument_ compter, et qu'il fallait que j'aille me cacher.

Tiens, en parlant de Baka-cook, pourquoi j'me suis énervé tout à l'heure ? Puis, il faut aussi que je me venge, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour les mots « s'il te plaît ». Bon, je vais réfléchir. Sourcil roulé est un de mes nakamas, le cinquième à être entré dans l'équipage et le troisième ayant la plus grosse prime. C'est un type chiant, blond, et aux yeux bleus. Il fume comme pas possible et est un vrai petit toutou dès qu'il rencontre une poitrine, et il appelle ça de la « galanterie ». Moi j'appelle ça se faire mener par le bout du nez. Après, chacun sa vision, hein.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai regardé le postérieur de Sanji ? Pourquoi ça m'a gêné ?

D'habitude, je ne préoccupe pas du sexe de mon partenaire. C'est une question de feeling. Alors homme ou femme… Peu me chaud.

Peut-être parce que c'est Sanji, l'homme à femme. C'est cette histoire qui me gène. Ou peut-être parce que c'est juste lui. Franchement. Faut se l'avouer. Ok, il est mince, mais il a des muscles. Puis, on est toujours en train de se chercher des poux. Et « Qui aime bien, châtie bien » non ? Alors là, c'est même plus qu'un couple si on prend cette expression au pied de la lettre.

En parlant de « couple », une idée farfelue me monta à l'esprit. Une façon de me venger, assez singulière, je dois bien l'admettre.

Oui, j'allais mettre de côté ma première réticence, et voir ce que ça donnait.

Oh, et puis j'suis fatigué moi. Ça fatigue de réfléchir en fait. Bon, pour pas qu'on me retrouve, je vais dormir sous le lit de la Sorcière. On n'risque pas de m'entendre. En fait, quand je dors réellement, je ne fais pas un bruit. C'est quand je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille que je ronfle. Mais ça, personne le sait, et s'en fout. De toute façon, j'ai toujours été solitaire, et mon maître d'ordre est toujours la liberté, et le respect, soi dit en passant.


	8. Ch2 Partie 4 Nami

4. « _Tu me fais peur !_ » Nami

Notre imbécile de capitaine avait eu la bonne idée de nous faire jouer à cache-cache. Bah, tant mieux, je devais me laver, et si je fermais la porte de la salle de bain, j'aurais la tranquillité. Mais avant toute chose, ayant un petit creux, j'étais allée chercher un petit en-cas (Sanji-kun en avait préparé d'autres) dans la cuisine.

Je commençai à faire couler l'eau. Après avoir testé l'eau, je fermai donc la porte, puis me débarrassai de mes vêtements. Je me glissai alors avec délice dans l'eau chaude. Pour une fois, Luffy avait eu une bonne idée en nous faisant jouer à ce jeu. Jeu que je pratiquais souvent avec Nojiko, car nous nous cachions dans les mandariniers de Belmer.

A ces noms, mon cœur se serra. J'avais quittée l'une et perdue l'autre. Mais c'était de plein gré, car ce capitaine, aussi stupide fut-il, avait réussi à me remettre quelque chose que je croyais avoir perdu : un sourire sur mon visage.

Ne voulant pas verser des larmes dans le bain, et ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie, je commençai à essayer de réfléchir à autre chose (ND'A : très français tout ça !), lorsque j'entendis des pas dans la salle de bain. Merde. Dans ma précipitation, j'avais oublié de fermer à clef. Quelle imbécile ! J'eus un sursaut quand j'entendis « Shishishi ! Trouvée Nami !

- LUFFY CA VA PAS D'ENTRER DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN COMME CA ? hurlai-je.

- Désolé Nami, mais c'était ouvert, alors j'croyais que c'était vide, s'excusa Luffy.

- Mais pourquoi t'irai dans la salle de bain ?, demandai-je.

- OUAH NAMI !

- Quoi ?

- … (ND'A : silence dans la pièce…).

- Luffy, tu me fais peur ! ».

Je crois qu'il avait vu ce satané morceau de gâteau (mon petit en-cas de tout à l'heure). Sans me demander la permission, il l'engloutit tout entier. Alors que je m'apprêtai à lui donner la correction qu'il lui fallait, il se rapprocha doucement de moi, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Je me demandai ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, car il me fixait intensément. Il ne regardait pas mon corps (heureusement caché derrière la mousse !), mais on aurait dit qu'il me dévorait des yeux…

« Luffy ?

- Euh… Je… Nami… Je… Euh… ».

Luffy était bien en train de bafouiller ? Pendant un instant, j'ai crû que je rêvais. Mais non, il était bien devant moi, et visiblement, il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais qui n'arrivait pas à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors, il se rapprocha doucement de moi, et, nos regards fixés dans les yeux de l'autre, je pus lire quelque chose, que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

Ses yeux noirs brillaient à un point inimaginable, et rapprocha encore son visage, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Alors, il frotta sa joue contre la mienne, me prenant une miette de gâteau au passage, puis m'humidifia légèrement la commissure des lèvres, de sa jolie langue rose.

Je sortis de mon état de transe lorsqu'il recula et fuit à toutes jambes, en prenant le soin de fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

Luffy était presque au point de m'embrasser. Et je n'ai rien dit. Je crois que ça m'a tellement choqué… Il faudra que je lui dise quelque chose. Pour lui faire comprendre que je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour lui. Mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Et puis, la personne que j'aime ne le sait pas, et c'est sûrement à sens unique…

Pourquoi ne pas lui donner une chance ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdue. Je ne comprends plus. Mais ai-je déjà su quelque chose dans ma vie ? (ND'A : Non, vous ne rêvez pas, Nami est déprimée).

Et pourquoi ne pas voir si ça rendait cette personne jalouse ? Non, elle sait trop bien cacher ses sentiments. Pff, pas juste. Et puis, jouer avec les sentiments de Luffy, ça serait vraiment trop méchant pour lui, malgré le fait qu'il est parfois insupportable ! Mais il ne mérite pas ça, quand même.

Alors, que vais-je faire ?


	9. Ch3 Action, Réaction

Chapitre 3 : Action, réaction. Absence de réaction, autre réaction.

1. « _Merde !_ » Sanji.

Après ma –brillante- défaite à cache-cache, je me devais de remettre en marche le diner. Et voir si Luffy n'avait pas tout englouti. Est-ce que son estomac a vraiment un fond ? Quelle bonne question.

Ce soir : onigiris _(ce sont des boulettes de riz)_ avec du poisson, tiens. Pas envie de me prendre la tête. Je commence donc à faire cuire le riz.

Maintenant que j'avais les mains occupées, je pouvais laisser mon esprit vagabonder. Même si j'avais assumé ma part bisexuelle, il y avait quand même un hic. On ne parle pas d'un homme comme tout le monde là. On parle du gars le plus viril qui soit, le plus con, celui dont la couleur des cheveux est plus que ridicule, j'ai nommé : Roronoa Zoro, ex-chasseur de pirates !

Il fallait donc que je lui avoue. Ou que je fasse en sorte que ce soit réciproque, et qu'il me l'avoue. Que puis-je faire ? Bon, je peux dire, presque sans crainte, que Zoro se moque que ce soit une fille ou un gars. Il n'a jamais dragué, du moins ouvertement, et je suis sûr qu'il a déjà donné un énorme vent à quelques demoiselles. Ça, j'en suis certain.

PUTAIN MAIS POURQUOI JE FOUS DES CHAMPIGNONS DANS LES ONIGIRIS !

Merde merde merde ! Marimo arrive même à me faire rater un plat ! Non mais ça c'est le bouquet !

Mais d'où ils sortent ces champignons ? Je ne me souviens pas les avoir acheté quelque part… Bah, c'pas grave, ils ont l'air sain, et ils ressemblent à une variété commune. Sûrement des cousins. Mais, pour être sûr, j'vais goûter ça quand même…

Bon, ça va. Ils sont comestibles. Ils ressemblent étrangement aux pieds de moutons, mais la texture est celle d'un cèpe et le gout celui d'une girolle [pours les _inculturés, _dites-vous juste que le champignon décris ci-dessus est très bizarre]. Très étrange. Mais c'n'est pas grave : une sauce de ces champignons avec le riz et le poisson, et tout le monde n'y verra que du feu !

Après un bon moment passé en cuisine, je ressors de mon antre. A force d'être resté trop longtemps aux fourneaux, j'ai chaud ! Tellement chaud ! Voyant que je me dirige vers la salle de bain en sueur, ma douce Robin, qui sort des mandariniers, me prévient que Nami-chérie prend en ce moment un bain. Elle me dit d'aller me reposer, car j'ai l'air épuisé, et que je pourrai aller prendre une douche plus tard. Elle me dit même que je peux aller dans la chambre des filles : le lit est meilleur pour le repos qu'un hamac. Ce à quoi je réponds que je ne voudrais pas abîmer l'endroit où mes mellorines se reposent. Mais Robin d'amour m'assure d'aller me reposer. Elle avait l'air soucieuse, mais ses yeux riaient. Après un galant baisemain, dans un tourbillon d'amour, je vais donc dans ladite chambre. Je me pose sur le lit de Nami-chérie, tout en pensant qu'il fait très chaud aussi, dans cette pièce. Bon, ce n'est pas le plus important.

Mais, pourquoi j'ai la tête qui tourne ? Robin devait avoir raison, je suis épuisé, à force de faire à manger pour les morfales qu'ils sont. Bon, je vais faire un petit somme…


	10. Ch3 Partie 2 Robin

Je tenais juste à remercier Elwyn Ketsurui et Akuma Musume pour m'avoir encouragée à continuer cette fiction !

* * *

2. « _on ne sait rien…_ » Robin.

En ce début de fin d'après-midi, alors que je suis toujours cachée, je vois Sanji qui ressort de la cuisine, essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru dix marathons d'affilée. Et encore. Son niveau sportif étant très haut, je m'inquiète pour lui. Après tout, il n'était que dans la cuisine...

Alors que je le préviens que notre navigatrice prend son bain, mes narines sont chatouillées d'une odeur de champignons. Je souris intérieurement, en me rappelant notre cher capitaine, lors de notre dernière escapade, qui regardait ces champignons d'un drôle d'air. Il en avait mangé plusieurs, qui lui changeaient son humeur : il passait du rire aux larmes, ainsi qu'à la niaiserie à l'intelligence _(auteure : si ces champignons existaient vraiment, qui vient avec moi en manger en entrée-plat-dessert ?). _Ces étranges variétés de champignons ne m'intriguaient pas énormément, du fait que j'ai un livre sur les espèces de champignons et leurs diverses propriétés. Ce qui est fort intéressant ! Oui, difficile à croire, mais c'est très enrichissant.

C'est bien là qu'on se rend compte qu'on ne sait rien…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je proposai à la Jambe Noire d'aller prendre du repos. Il partit donc vers notre chambre, à Nami et moi, assez faible, lui qui avait une prime colossale. Un instant après, je vis le capitaine passer devant moi, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Celui-là nous cache quelque chose… Je le vois se diriger vers la cuisine, essayant sans doute de remplir son estomac, sachant très bien qu'il n'y a pas assez de nourriture sur cette terre pour le sustenter.

Je pense aller finir mon livre au milieu des mandariniers de la navigatrice. Après tout, ils lui rappellent son enfance, ainsi des bons souvenirs, alors peut-être pourront-ils dégager cette même aura autour de moi ? Peut-être qu'un jour je connaîtrai le bonheur d'avoir une famille ? Je souris grandement à cette idée. Décidément, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais en tous cas, ceci est fort étrange...


	11. Ch3 Partie 3 Zoro

3. « _mon tout doux, mon lézard…_ » Zoro.

Je fus malencontreusement réveillé par un certain poussin. J'avais d'abord entendu des bruits de pas, puis quelqu'un qui tombait sur le lit, juste à côté de moi. Ouvrant un œil, puis deux, je réfléchis alors à une vengeance appropriée. Que je trouvais instantanément.

Alors, sans aucun bruit, je me levai, et regardai intensément le corps du cuisinier. Il était allongé sur le lit, en position de chien de fusil, qui lui donnait un air complètement craquant.

Puis, doucement, je me coulai à quelques centimètres de lui. Je l'avais ainsi à côté de moi. Et doucement, je le pris dans mes bras, et humai son doux parfum. C'est bien la seule fois où l'on se touchait, mais sans bagarre, tiens.

Oui, je sais très bien à quoi vous pensez MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !

.

Pff.

.

.

De toute façon, vous verrez bien. C'est par pur vengeance, rien d'autre.

J'entendis alors un bruit sourd venir du dehors. Sanji remua doucement la tête, puis je lui murmurai ces mots à l'oreille « Chuut, ce n'est rien, rendors-toi, mon petit enfant, mon tout doux, mon lézard, mon…* ». Je ne pris pas la peine de continuer, car le blond avait soupiré de contentement, s'était blotti dans mes bras, puis s'était replongé avec délice dans les bras de Morphée.

Là, je restai coi. J'étais pourtant sûr que Sanji m'avait entendu, mais il ne s'était pas contrarié, ni retiré de mes bras, ne m'avait pas donné un de ses kicks habituels, ne m'avait pas gueulé dessus, ni demandé pourquoi j'étais ici, dans cette posture, ni…

Restant figé un instant, je me dis simplement qu'il n'avait pas saisi que c'était moi. Ou alors, qu'il était trop fatigué pour daigner se réveiller complètement pour moi.

Même si la dernière option m'agaçait, je me dis que j'allais le laisser pour cette fois. Tiens, je deviens bien gentil moi… Allons, allons, c'est pour mieux exprimer ma vengeance plus tard, mes enfants.

Sanji dans mes bras, mes pensées commencèrent à dériver vers mon amie d'enfance. Je me demande comment elle aurait réagi, si elle m'avait vu. Aucune idée, mais en tous cas, je pense qu'elle aurait une prime assez grosse. Mais elle ne dépasserait pas la mienne. Elle a le droit de rêver, mais pas trop, quand même.

Je passai le temps, ainsi, à me rappeler mon passé, puis mes choix, qui m'ont amené ici, sur ce bateau. Le crépuscule pointait son nez, à présent..

Mais, je n'ai de crainte. J'aurai tout le temps de rattraper le temps perdu en faisant plus de pompes et autres exercices musculaires. Et surtout, de profiter de ma vengeance. Quand Sanji serait réveillé…

* * *

"_mon petit enfant, mon tout doux, mon lézard_" vient du livre La rivière à l'envers (1. Tomek) de Jean-Claude Mourlevat. Un excellent livre où les petits comme les grands peuvent rêver.


	12. Ch3 Partie 4 Nami

Ohayo ! STOP ! Oui, je sais, vous croyiez que j'avais abandonné (vous n'êtes pas les seules, d'ailleurs..).. Mais non ! Me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour #VLAN#. Ok, j'me calme. C'est tout court, mais bon. J'ai le début de la suite du scénario, et bref, je voulais vous remerciez pour m'avoir encouragé à continuer. Je vous nem. BREF. Bonne mini-lecture ! (je pars pour le pays de Galles mardi, et après je serai de nouveau dans les cours ! Alors promis, les prochaines vacances, vous aurez "vraiment" quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent !)  
P.S. : C'est pour toi... MEAT GIRL JE T'AIME !

* * *

4. « _elle…_ » Nami.

« Mais comment j'en suis arrivée là ? ».

J'étais dans tous mes états. Je ne savais que faire.

Maudissant mon incapacité à faire un choix, j'abandonnai vite l'idée de me délasser dans le bain, qui devenait à présent tiède. Puis, je me rappelai une phrase que Belmer m'avait dite, il y a un jour lointain où le soleil était de plomb et l'ombre minuscule :

« _Ne demeure pas dans le passé, ne rêve pas du futur, concentre ton esprit sur le moment présent._ » _Bouddha._

D'après cette maxime, comment j'en étais arrivée là importait peu. J'y étais, et devais me débrouiller avec le présent.

Sortant du bain, je pris une serviette et l'enroulai pour cacher ma nudité. Mais mon silence était évocateur de grandes réflexions. Ainsi, je restais devant la glace, sans faire un mouvement.

Après tout, est-ce que, d'une manière, je n'aime pas Luffy ? Il m'a sauvé, et je n'ai pas non plus eu de mouvement de recul quand il s'est approché… Serait-ce… Une acceptation ? Et puis, côté pratique, je pense que je serais plus à l'aise avec un garçon… Pourquoi je l'aimerai elle ? C'est complètement insensé et fou ! Oui, c'est ça. C'est juste que je devais jeter mon dévolu sur quelqu'un, et c'est la personne qui me paraissait la plus apte à contenir mes peurs. Oui, maintenant que je suis parfaitement honnête avec moi-même, je suis encore plus trouillarde qu'Usopp. J'ai besoin de me sentir protégée dans les bras de quelqu'un qui m'aime… Luffy… Il me confie parfois même son chapeau ! N'est-ce pas là, la marque de son intérêt pour moi ?! Non, non, il pourrait tout aussi bien le prêter à n'importe qui...

Oh.. Mais que faire ?

Je remarquai enfin que le crépuscule commençait à tomber. Quoi ? J'ai autant passé de temps à réfléchir ? C'est vraiment étrange…

Je soupirai, puis décidai que je devais commencer à m'habiller. Grâce à la vapeur d'eau dégagée par le bain, la température de la pièce était assez chaude pour que je reste en si petite tenue. En plus, dehors, il faisait relativement chaud. Ma serviette tombée, je me détaillai dans le miroir. « Une jolie demoiselle » aurait dit Belmer.

Mais, Maman, la demoiselle a vraiment besoin de grandir. Je commençai alors à m'habiller, le sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, ce n'était qu'une impression, j'allai la réprimer et elle disparaîtrait bien vite !

Avec un sourire digne des pubs dentifrices, je sortis de la salle de bain, les yeux brillant. Oui, la demoiselle avait grandi…


End file.
